


Burn Me Up

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Meme, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: A ScaredyCat sounding fic. It does what it says on the tin.(Is it hot? Yeah. Is it the reason that people are judging me? Oh, definitely. Do i care? No.)





	Burn Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Cards on the table, this is the first bit of writing i've done in a while and it was done on a whim based on the suggestions of others so yeah...blame them! Don't shoot the messenger and all that.
> 
> Jonathan Crane/Selina Kyle is a pairing which is not viable under any circumstances but i can see a lot of fun potential in pitting these two doms against each other. A relationship? No. A handful of raw, sexual encounters which they both agree to forget until the next one? Winner winner chicken dinner xx

If Jonathan had to pick the one thing about Selina Kyle which intrigued him, it was her eyes. He was familiar with a predatory gaze, he saw it reflected back at him every time he looked into a mirror, but it fascinated him to see such eyes on one as beautiful as her. As intense as a hawk, there was nothing graceful or soft in her eyes when she encountered prey, even less so when it was a willing prey, and it was this gaze which Jonathan currently found himself pinned beneath.

Their games had taken many forms over the years but Jonathan had to admit that the apprehension which mixed with the lust which was coursing through him at the thought of this new play was a volatile concoction, causing his mouth to dry and his pulse to quicken to an almost dangerous level.

He was not restrained to the bed by any bondage, aside from the weight of Selina as she balanced on his thin thighs and the sight of her naked form- her only hint of modesty being expressed by the dark purple lace bra which cupped her chest invitingly- was enough to keep him exactly where he had been told to stay.

It was not often he was willing to submit to her but he had to admire that she had earned the right through the swirl of playfully aggressive encounters which served as their foreplay.

Her soft hand was stroking him in a slow rhythm, enough to keep him hard yet nowhere near enough to bring him to a finish, and the torturous dedication had left him so unbearably sensitive that even this light touch of his cock send a shudder through his frame.

“Do you want this, Jonathan?” Selina ran the tip of the steel sound across his willowy chest and the cool feel of metal caused goosebumps to rise in their wake. “I want to hear it in your own words.” Her voice firm but teasing, Selina proceeded to pull his foreskin down and rub her thumb along the exposed head, dragging the soft skin slightly and causing Jonathan to flinch in position.

“...yes.”

“Louder.”

“Yes.” He confirmed, his cheat heaving .

“Good. Now, what do you want me to do with it? I want to hear you say it.” Selina had all the time in the world and she was willing to take it. “I want to hear how much of a whore you secretly are.” As she spoke, she continued to rub his sensitive head and the maddening pleasure mixed with her vulgarity stoked the fire within him to new heights.

“I want you to fuck me with it.” Jonathan answered, his staunch pride the only thing keeping the whimper from his tone.

Selina's smirk was victorious as she let go of his cock to cup his sharp chin in her hand.

“Such a whore.”

Taking him into her hand once again, Selina held his cock in place as she guided the steel sound lower towards her target with very little sign of slowing down.

Glancing between his cock and Selina's determined expression, Jonathan's eyes widened in obvious worry and a spike of panic stabbed at his gut as he realised that Selina intended to insert it dry.

His curiosity over the whole thing had been piqued but he was no great masochist and he sucked in a breath through his teeth as he prepared himself.

“Poor Scarecrow,” noticing the poorly-hidden panic, Selina moved her hand away and placed it in a soothing motion on his chest in mock concern, “did this little kitty frighten you?” Lifting the thin sound to her lips, she flicked her tongue over the end before applying a generous amount of lubricant to her hand and coating the metal with it.

“Is that better?”

Unwilling to give an inch, Jonathan instead concentrated on the throbbing of his cock and the tightening of his gut as he prepared himself for a new first.

Positioning the sound at the head of Jonathan's cock, Selina took a short moment to enjoy the power she currently held. Jonathan, despite all his bravado, was putty in her hands just like any other man and they both knew it. He could try to fight her but in the end there would only be one winner and she was not known to be much of a loser.

Taking his cock in a firm hand, she gave it a few slow strokes as she held the sound mere millimetres away from his head, marvelling at how responsive he was to her ministrations.

Jonathan stilled his breathing.

“Ask me to do it. “ Selina held his eye and between the predatory look in her eye and her voice, ragged with her own lust, she had never looked more beautiful. “Tell me what you want.”

Pulling his foreskin back to again expose his sensitive head, she swirled the lubricated sides of the sound around the circumference of his cock as she waited for him to follow her instructions.

The force with with Jonathan bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out was so great that he immediately began to taste blood. The sensations which the cool metal created against the unbearable warmth of his aching cock was agonising as it massaged his glans.

“Fuck me.” The words were raw and hoarse as anything more cohesive was impossible to him.

“If you insist.” Selina smirked- ever the cat who got the cream- and eased the tip of the sound in, taking great care to ensure that the barest amount was inserted as she squirmed against him, the evidence of her own arousal coating his thighs as she worked on him. She had chosen the smallest size she possessed since her understanding of Jonathan extended to his lack of true masochism.

This was intended to be an experience, not a punishment.

To his credit, Jonathan did manage to swallow down the moan which almost broke free of him as the thin sound travelled through his virgin cock. It was too much. The twinges of pain and dull burn of his stretching skin mixing with the sexual thrill and pleasure was all-consuming, and it made his toes curl against the sheets as he fought to keep control of himself.

Pushing down a little harder, Selina watched with rapt attention as Jonathan's cock swallowed another inch of steel as she opened him up. His sharp face was twisted in the sweetest kind of anguish and she admired it as his eyes darted to and from her own. It wasn't too often she got to play with the self-proclaimed master of fear and she relished the opportunity.

Laying beneath her, Jonathan was not sure if he was coming or going. As Selina worked the sound in and out his cock at a resolute yet gentle pace, the nerve endings within seemed to explode with their unexpected and unfamiliar stimulation and the sensation was something truly indescribable. There was pain- his slit burning and stinging with every push of the sound as it assaulted him- but the agonizing intensity of the pleasure was not to be dulled. If anything the jolts of distress only served to drive him more wild and he found himself wishing that Selina would give him more.

“More?” Selina questioned with a purr and Jonathan realised that he must have spoken his last thought aloud. “Such a greedy boy.” She chastised as she started to draw the steel rod out, only pausing when it remained just inside Jonathan's slit so she could torment him further as she wiggled it around in a small circular motion.

A sharp cry drew from Jonathan's throat as Selina gave in and complied with his demand, thrusting the sound in with a rougher push that she had previously and twisting it as she did to ensure that as many of Jonathan's poor nerve endings were stimulated and set alight as possible. The added sensation made Jonathan's entire body stiffen as he fisted his hands against the sheets. He would not last for much longer, he could feel his growing orgasm and he welcomed its arrival.

Selina kept up her punishing pace with great vigour, each thrust bringing forth a new groan of unwilling ecstasy from her willing victim, and her trained eye caught the sight of Jonathan's balls tensing up, preparing to give their owner the release he so desperately craved.

Overwhelmed, Jonathan had to forcibly blink away the watering of his eyes as he concentrated on what Selina was doing to him. His nails were digging half-moon shapes into the flesh of his palms as he fought to keep control of his bucking limbs. He had never experienced anything like this before, the complete helplessness of having a private and virginal part of his anatomy violated in such a way, and his cock absolutely loved him for it as it twitched and jerked in Selina's grasp.

However, just as the peak of his pleasure approached, Jonathan grunted in unexpected pain as Selina's strong hand gripped the base of his cock tightly, halting his oncoming orgasm in its tracks and placing him in an immediate state of desperation. As her hand ensnared him, she also pulled the sound free until the very tip of it was doing little else than teasing the entrance to his slit.

“Beg for it.” She demanded, her tone rough and brokering no argument as she asserted her role as the dominant party.

“What?”

“Beg to come.”

Fuck, he had forgotten how cruel Selina could be when the mood took her. His thighs strained against her crotch in distress, her wetness obvious as he wiggled against her, and his cock twitched and jerked, his body demanding she continue.

“Please let me come?” Jonathan asked, the intoxication and desperation of his predicament winning out over his pride. He needed to come. His body was so close that he could only shudder as his thoughts were consumed by the need to have more, to have anything, as his mind betrayed him.

“Good, pet,” Selina was visibly pleased with how quickly he had given in. “You've been so good for me that I think you deserve a small reward. We have a long play ahead of us and I don't want you to get too greedy. You're beautiful when all that bravado melts away and you are left desperate and eager to please like the whore I know you are.”

Without letting up her grip, Selina bent down so her lips brushed against Jonathan's ears.

“Alright then, come for me.”

Releasing the base of his cock, she slid her hand up around the shaft and began to pump it firmly as she again pushed the sound inside him and began to work it in and out in steady rhythm, ensuring sure that she twisted it with each downward stroke. The depravity of the whole situation, from her chosen partner to the fact that she was violating one of his most unexplored areas, was causing her own breath to come in short, sharp bursts as her chest shook with the effort.

It took less than a minute.

Jonathan's orgasm hit him with such intensity that his vision blacked out for a moment, his head twisting against the pillow as his fingers curled into the sheets so tightly that it was painful. His cock bucked upwards as he whined his release, the pleasure arcing through his body like electricity at once punishing and rewarding him.

However, it soon became clear that Selina has no intention of letting him off so easily.

Ensuring that the sound stayed deep within him as she kept her grip, Jonathan found that he could not free his release from the blocked tip of his cock and he was forced, instead, to come around it. It was painful but the added sensation lifted his orgasm to a distressing level as he writhed in delicious agony, his stomach slowly growing wetter as he came and came.

It seemed to take an eternity for his mind to regain some semblance of composure and it was only when he sank loosely into the bed- his limbs weak and his body spent- that Selina slipped out the now-sticky sound, its removal causing a low wheeze from the sweat-covered Jonathan.

Depositing the sound at the side of the bed and stroking along his jaw tenderly with the pad of her thumb, Selina cocked a brow as she tilted her head down to observe the mess he had made of himself.

“So,” she paused, “wasn't that fun, pet?”

The corners of Jonathan's lips quirked up into an uncharacteristic smile as he considered his answer.

“I've experienced worse.”

“So you're ready to move on to the bigger size then?”

His smile vanished.


End file.
